Who's Your Daddy?
by animefreak721
Summary: Sequel to 'Little Devil Girl' When Emiko becomes ill with an unexplained sickness, the twins take her to a doctor to find out she's pregnant! Now her parents want her to pick between the twins, or they're going to choose for her. Kaoru/OC Hikaru/OC. Lemon. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! One-shot.


Ouran Twins/OC fic

OC – Emiko

Profile:

Sex: Female

Hair: Dark brown

Eyes: grey and green

Height: 5' 2"

Body Type: Feminine

Likes: Video games, reptiles, sweets, playing pranks

Dislikes: Text books, rats, bitter food, fungus of any species.

* * *

Who's the daddy?

"Happy birthday, Hika-chan! Happy Birthday, Kao-chan!"

"Congratulations on turning another year older."

"Happy Birthday, you two."

"We at the host club wish our most favored pair of twins the happiest of birthdays, and the most enjoyable years!"

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled when they saw their friends standing before them, a huge banner behind them reading out in big letters 'Happy Birthday!' Their fan-girls were just behind the host club, and they were all applauding them in honor of turning a year older. However, there was one head from the crowd that they looked for, but couldn't find.

"Hey, Haruhi," Kaoru began, looking at her, "Where's Emiko-chan?"

"Oh, she said she couldn't make it." Haruhi said, she suddenly snapped her fingers, "That reminds me!" She reached into her school jacket pocket and pulled out a small, white envelope. "She wanted me to give this to you." Hikaru reached out and took the envelope, quickly ripping it open and the two of them read the short message written on it.

_When this party ends, come to my place for the after party._

_ I have a surprise waiting for you._

_ —Emiko_

_ PS- My parents went on their second honeymoon, so we got the whole house to ourselves._

_ ;)_

Hikaru and Kaoru shared slightly surprised and very anticipatory glances with each other.

"Now, then!" Tamaki said, coming up to them in his princely manner to impress all the girls there, "Let's get this party started!" Music began to play, and a dance floor appeared. Haruhi looked at it with a slight frown.

"Why am I still surprised by all the things you rich bastards can do?" She asked herself as she moved to a spot where she could peacefully watch other people dance, seeing as she didn't really feel up to it.

The twins really hoped this party would end soon.

* * *

The party didn't end as quickly as they had hoped, because Tamaki had apparently planned for a lot of things. So, instead, they just said they were tired and left early, going over to Emiko's house, where she was waiting for them with their birthday surprise.

Hikaru knocked rapidly on the door while Kaoru continuously rang the doorbell. They heard Emiko's voice call, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" but they didn't stop until she opened the door. They were surprised to see her wearing a little white dress, and she smiled at them.

"Come on in, guys." She said, stepping aside to let them in. They did so, and they looked around the foyer, which was very well done in a very comfortable modern style. They didn't really have time to admire it as Emiko grabbed their hands and pulled them away to another room which was probably a living room. On a coffee table in the middle sat a neatly wrapped present in orange wrapping with a blue ribbon on top. She went over to the present, and the twins noticed how oddly she bent over. Normally, she would just bend over and give them a perfect view of her ass, but she didn't do that this time. She picked up the present and smiled as she came over to them.

"This is our surprise?" Hikaru asked as he took the present.

"We were expecting… something else." Kaoru said as he fingered the blue ribbon.

"No, this is your _present_." Emiko said, "I thought I should give this to you now, or I might forget when I give you the _real_ surprise." The twins looked at her, and she smiled mischievously at them, "Well, go on! Open it." The twins shrugged and tore off the wrapping on the present, and opened up the cardboard box to reveal a small camcorder inside. It was one of the newer ones that came with its own set of custom DVD's to record on. The two brothers marveled at it as they pulled it out of the box, "I thought you might want to remember all the fun stuff you do in high school, so I got this. What do you think?"

"I like it." Kaoru said as he took the camcorder and turned it on. He flipped open a screen that showed what he was recording.

"Me too." Hikaru said as Kaoru turned the camera to him, and he made a face at it. Emiko giggled at them. Kaoru turned the camera back on her.

"So, what's our surprise?" He asked. Emiko reached up and closed the screen, shutting the camera off.

"It's something that's waiting for you in my bedroom." Emiko said, her voice low and dark in a way that she just knew would drive the twins crazy. Which it did. She took one of their hands in each of hers and led them up the stairs to her room at the end of the hall. The room was dimly lit by candles that were placed on various pieces of furniture. On the bed, sitting on top of completely white sheets, was two bottles of maple syrup. The twins looked at it oddly as Emiko left them in the doorway and walked in the middle of the room.

"I understand the gist of what the surprise is," Hikaru said, "But what's with the syrup?" Emiko reached for the two bottles, and when she bent over, this time the twins saw why she had made sure to bend a different way a moment before. She wasn't wearing anything underneath the dress. She went over to the twins and handed one bottle to each of them.

"That's the surprise." Emiko said, "You guys said you liked maple syrup, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Kaoru asked. Their eyes widened as Emiko reached back and began to unzip the dress.

"So, I was thinking that you guys could have it," She pulled off the dress and it pooled around her feet, revealing her naked body to them, "While you eat it off of me."

Erections immediately formed in the two brothers' pants.

"Eat it off you?" Hikaru asked, a devious grin coming onto his face as he moved closer to her, Kaoru doing the same on the other side, "That's surprisingly messy for you, Emi-chan." He kissed her ear, watching as she shuddered at the feeling.

"Well, I thought you guys might like it." Emiko said, she looked up at him, "Do you?"

"Oh, _hell_ yes." Kaoru said as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her to him. He smirked as he reached up and began toying with her breast with one hand, the other one keeping her against him. She let out a small moan when he did. Hikaru grabbed her face and turned it towards him, kissing her fierily as he grabbed her other breast. Emiko took in a sharp breath and returned the kiss with as much passion as she could to match his. Suddenly, it stopped, and the two pushed her down onto the bed. She watched as they both began to quickly unscrew their bottles of syrup.

"You might want to get undressed," Emiko said, "You don't want to get syrup all over your clothes." The two paused to quickly get out of their clothes, leaving them both completely naked as they climbed onto the bed, on either side of where Emiko lay. They both sat on their knees as she moved back, putting her entire body on display for the two of them as they completely unscrewed the caps off the bottles. Hikaru got his done first, and he held it up as he poured it on her right breast, circling her nipple before stopping and leaning down, gobbling it up. Emiko gasped breathily as his tongue swirled around her nipple and he sucked the sticky liquid off her body. Kaoru poured some syrup on her stomach, and began licking it off. Emiko began to squirm underneath their tongues as they moved further along her body. She let out soft whimpers and sighs as they kept going.

Hikaru removed his mouth from her chest and sat up, licking his lips as he took the bottle again and came near her face. "Open your mouth." He ordered, and she obediently did so. Hikaru poured some of the sweet substance inside and she swallowed some of it before Hikaru leaned down and began to ravage her mouth with his tongue. Emiko began to squirm as his tongue went to every place the syrup had, and he began to suck it out of her. It was a strange sensation, having whatever's in your mouth sucked out into someone else's, but it was the kind of strange that made her nether regions tingle in excitement and arousal. It became even stranger as Kaoru poured more syrup on her, very close to the part of her body that was getting so aroused. Emiko let out a small sound that sounded something like a gasp mixed with a moan as Kaoru began to lick the part of her he had covered in the syrup. Hikaru removed his mouth from hers, satisfied with the syrup he had gotten from her mouth and licked his lips as she swallowed the rest. He moved his attention back to her chest, pouring a small pool of syrup in the valley of her breasts.

Emiko let out a loud moan as Kaoru's tongue began to swirl around her clitoris, and she bit her lip. She let out a squeal as he began to suck on the small button, her legs beginning to shake in her pleasure.

"Kaoru…!" She gasped out his name. Hikaru, not going to be outdone by his brother, turned his attention to her nipples and began to toy with them as he sucked on the other one. Emiko let out another squeal.

"_Hikaru_…!" She moaned. Her hands curled up above her head, and Hikaru smirked at her pleasured moan. Once he got tired of playing with her chest, he looked up at Kaoru, who seemed to feel the same way about playing with her most sensitive part. They both nodded, sharing a silent message that could only be sent between two twins, and they moved places. Hikaru watched as his syrup slowly flowed over her entrance as Kaoru told her to open her mouth, putting syrup in her mouth as Hikaru had.

Hikaru began to move his mouth around her entrance, his mouth sucking off the sticky substance as he went, making Emiko moan loudly into Kaoru's mouth as he began to suck all the syrup from her lips, his tongue moving everywhere it could. Emiko's legs moved back and forth, unsure of what to do with them as the twins played with her. Hikaru smirked and put his finger to get a glob of syrup from where he had poured it over her entrance, and it was now dripping onto the white sheets. His finger purposely brushed by her entrance, and she let out a soft yelp as he flicked it away. He moved the glob of syrup to the leg nearest him and grabbed it, dragging the syrupy finger along her thigh. His tongue followed the path all the way from her knee, to her inner thigh, to her entrance, where he dove his tongue into her heat. She let out a small, pleasure-filled scream as she felt it move inside her. Kaoru, seeing what his brother was doing, left Emiko's mouth alone, and moved down to where Hikaru was, his finger going to the swollen button at the top of her folds. He pressed it down, and Emiko screamed again. The two brothers grinned mischievously and stopped, moving away from her. She took the moment to breathe deeply, calming down a little bit, and looked up as the twins came near her, pouring some of the syrup across each of their erections. Emiko immediately understood what they wanted and sat up, licking the syrup off the skin from one, then moving onto the other.

She used her tongue, and carefully controlled her breathing as she moved further down on their shafts, taking them all the way down her throat, one at a time. The twins could feel the insides of her throat moving against them, and it felt unbelievable. She had only been able to take them about halfway down before, but now she was deep-throating them. Once she had taken them both all the way down, she pulled back and looked up at them, her fingers resting at the base of each of their cocks.

"What do you think?" She asked them, her voice breathy.

The two twins looked at her, eyes wide, their chests rising and falling quickly as they sucked in breath after breath.

"Who taught you that?" Hikaru asked, bringing his hand up and resting it on her head.

"Myself." Emiko replied, "I practiced with some bananas and that dildo you two gave me for Christmas."

"_God_, I love you." Kaoru said, reaching up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

"Me, too." Hikaru said, he leaned down and kissed her, deeply, his tongue moving through her mouth, brushing the roof, before pulling back, a small string of saliva connecting their mouths. Kaoru was just after him, giving a similar treatment but rubbing his tongue against hers instead of the roof of her mouth.

"Emi-chan," Kaoru breathed, "Since it's our birthday, can me and Hikaru share that 'place'?" He reached down, fingering her entrance when he said this. She gasped, her back arching.

"Of course you can." She breathed, wrapping her arms around the younger twin's neck, "That place is only for you two." The twins grinned and Kaoru kissed her again, placing his shaft at her entrance. She let out small whimpers as he moved it around her labia before pushing in. She let out a gasp and fell back on the bed as Kaoru began moving, thrusting in and out of her. Emiko let out a long string of erotic moans as she began to succumb to the ecstasy that was sex with one of the incredible Hitachiin twins. Hikaru was just off to the side and he came over to where she was lying down, he bent over the bed and pressed his lips to hers. She quickly became engrossed in the kiss, her hands going up and threading themselves in his hair as his tongue moved around her mouth. Hikaru could feel vibrations through their lips as she moaned into his mouth as Kaoru kept pounding into her. When he hit her G-spot, Emiko gasped, moving her mouth away from Kaoru's to let out a pleasure-filled yelp. "Oh my _God_, Kaoru!" The younger twin grinned and hit that spot again, loving the way she cried out again. Hikaru watched her expression for a moment as Kaoru increased his pace. He smirked deviously as an idea came to mind and he got up from the bed and went over to his brother, whispering something in his ear. Kaoru listened carefully, and then grinned when he was finished. He paused for a moment in pleasuring Emiko as Hikaru went over to where Emiko's present to them was laying.

He picked up the camcorder and put in a blank DVD inside it before turning it on and hitting the record button. Kaoru lifted up Emiko's feet so they formed something of a V and held onto her ankles as he continued what he was doing before. Emiko let out a long moan as she felt Kaoru's head begin to move against her womb. She looked over when she saw a small red light and saw Hikaru come over to where she was, recording the sight of her having sex.

"What… the hell… are you… doing?" She gasped as Kaoru kept moving in her.

"You wanted us to record our memories," Hikaru said with a grin, "And you're one of the best."

"It's true." Kaoru said, giving a particularly hard thrust that made her call out his name.

"God, you two…" She breathed as Kaoru kept going, "Such perverts…"

"But we're _your_ perverts, Emiko-chan." Kaoru said as he rested her ankles on his shoulders and kept thrusting into her. Emiko was so caught up in the feeling of the friction between her and Kaoru, she suddenly didn't care about the camcorder anymore and let herself be lost to the feeling of sex. Kaoru moved so his hands were on either side of her head and started moving faster. "Emiko-chan…"

"Oh, god…" Emiko gasped as she felt going faster, "Kaoru, I'm coming!" She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as his lower half went faster than before. She let out a long, erotic moan as she let her body be enthralled by her orgasm, her feet and hands tensing up and twitching as her insides convulsed around Kaoru's penis. The twin was still as she squeezed him, and pulled out before it was over and wrapped his fingers around his length, pumping it furiously and letting his semen squirt out onto her belly. Hikaru recorded the whole thing on the camera with a smirk, his fingers pumping his own length.

"Very nice." He said, putting the camera away, "Now it's my turn."

* * *

Emiko walked in between the two twins as they entered the school. They had spent the weekend over at her house celebrating the twins' birthday the entire time, so they came in the same car the morning after. They knew that the three of them attracted attention, but they didn't really mind. Emiko could hear some of the whispers that went around them from the surrounding students.

"Look! There they are again."

"What do you think the three of them _do_ together?"

"They're as thick as thieves, those three! I think it's sweet."

"Emiko-san is _so_ lucky! Getting to spend all that time with the twins."

"I know! I'm so jealous!"

Emiko looked over at the twins, sharing glances with the two of them, before linking her arms with both of them, Kaoru on her left, Hikaru on her right. Together they walked into the main building. When they were in the hallways alone, the two brothers leaned over and kissed both of her cheeks.

"What was that for?" She asked when they pulled away.

"For our surprise yesterday." Kaoru said.

"It was excellent." Hikaru said.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." Emiko said, she moved her arms out of theirs and went over to her locker, "I expect you two to do something equally nice for my birthday."

"Oh, we will~." The twins sang, "See you in homeroom."

"See you." Emiko waved goodbye as they went on ahead of her to their first period class. She opened up her locker and pulled out a few books. She paused when she felt a strange churning in her stomach. It stopped, and she shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing and grabbed another book, heading on to her class. She smiled when she saw a familiar face and quickly jogged up to them, "Haruhi-san!"

Haruhi looked back and smiled at her friend as she came up to her, "Hey Emiko. How was your morning?"

"Can't complain." Emiko said with a shrug. She didn't feel the need to tell Haruhi about how Kaoru and Hikaru greeted her the morning after their birthday, with a breakfast of whipped cream and strawberries (She didn't think she would really want to hear about it). She stopped when she felt her stomach churning again and put a hand to her belly.

Haruhi looked back at her oddly, "Something wrong, Emiko?"

"I…" Suddenly, it hit her, "I'm going to throw up…"

"What?" Haruhi asked, having not heard her.

"I'm going to throw up!" Emiko said more urgently. Haruhi jumped at the sudden statement began to panic as Emiko put her hand over her mouth.

"Okay, come on, come on!" Haruhi took her by the arm and quickly dashed to the restroom, where a few girls let out shrieks at the sight of a 'boy' dragging a girl into the girl's restroom. They ignored the girls as Haruhi quickly opened a stall and pushed Emiko inside. She got down on her knees just in time for the vomit to start coming up her throat and into the toilet. Haruhi walked in and, trying to help her out, held her hair back to help her keep the vomit away from it. The other girls in the bathroom were quiet, watching the open stall as Emiko kept puking. Some of them felt ill themselves and hurried to leave the restroom, others tried to ignore it and continue what they were doing, but couldn't and left as well, until it was only the two of them in the bathroom.

By the time Emiko had finished puking, the bell for the first class period had already rung, and they were ten minutes late for class. Emiko groaned and flushed the toilet, reaching over and grabbing some toilet paper to wipe her mouth. Haruhi moved to sit beside her and kept her hand on her back to steady her as Emiko caught her breath.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." Haruhi said. Emiko nodded and followed her as they went to where the infirmary was located. Haruhi quickly told the nurse that Emiko had thrown up and needed to be sent home. The nurse nodded and told Emiko to lie down while she called her parents to send someone to pick her up. Emiko did as the nurse asked and lay down on the cot, closing her eyes, planning on taking a short nap before her parents sent a chauffeur to pick her up.

* * *

The twins looked around their homeroom class worriedly, their eyes focusing on one empty desk that they knew was Emiko's. They looked up when Haruhi walked in and took her seat in between the two brothers. They both turned their attention to her and leaned in close.

"Hey, Haruhi… Where's Emiko-chan?" Kaoru asked.

"She had to go home." Haruhi said, "She threw up this morning, so the nurse sent her home."

"She sick_?_!" Hikaru exclaimed, Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah, she threw up for a good while before she stopped." She said. The twins shared worried glances, hoping that she was okay.

* * *

Emiko looked up from her bed when she saw the door to her bedroom open, and was greeted with the sight of the twins holding two bouquets for her. Hikaru holding a bouquet of red roses, and Kaoru holding a bouquet of red carnations. She smiled at them and they came into her room.

"How are you feeling, Emi-chan?" Kaoru asked as they put the bouquets down on the nightstand beside her bed.

"Better than I did this morning." Emiko said, "I think it was just some bad breakfast I ate. I feel perfectly fine now."

"So, you can come to school tomorrow?" Hikaru asked hopefully as he and his brother sat down on her bed near her, one twin on each side.

Emiko nodded, "Yes, I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine come tomorrow." The two of them let out a sigh of relief, "What, were you worried about me?"

"Of course we were!" They said at the same time.

"When you didn't show up in homeroom, we thought something bad might've happened to you." Hikaru said, he moved to lie down next to her on the bed, taking her hand in both of his.

"Haruhi told us that you threw up this morning, and we're so relieved that it's not anything serious." Kaoru said, mimicking his brother on her other side, gently kissing her fingers.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm worried you both." Emiko said to them, "And thank you for coming to visit me, I was getting a little lonely in here by myself."

"If there's one thing we're good at," Hikaru began with a sly grin.

"It's keeping you company." Kaoru finished, a similar grin on his face. They both leaned in a little closer, Kaoru kissing her lips as Hikaru began kissing and sucking the skin of her neck. Emiko squirmed a little at the feeling of the twins' lips on her skin. Kaoru kissed her slowly, as he always did, which was something she just adored about him. She readily opened her mouth when he pressed his tongue against her lips. She took in a sharp breath when Hikaru's hands cupped her breast and began to knead it in his fingers. She turned her head slightly to face the twins.

"You guys do know my parents are home, right?" She asked them, "We can't do it." Hikaru slumped against her back with a groan.

"Damn it." He cursed, he rested his head on her shoulder. "I wanted to fuck you again."

"When are your parents going out of town?" Kaoru asked. Emiko let out a snort of laughter.

"Out, both of you." She said, playfully pushing them off of her. "I want to have _one_ night to myself where I'm not endlessly screwed."

"You love it, don't even try to deny it." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru got off her bed. Emiko laughed again and pointed to the door.

"_Out_!" She said in between her giggles. The twins smiled at her and did as she asked, heading out of her room and closing the door behind them. Emiko shook her head at their behavior. "How in the world did I end up with those two…?"

Not that she minded having the twins with her. She loved both of them to death, every last little quirk. Hikaru's mischievousness, Kaoru's sweetness, the way Hikaru was so passionate, and the way Kaoru was so gentle. She couldn't have picked better boys to be with.

* * *

The twins were expecting Emiko the next day, but she didn't show up. They asked Haruhi, but she said she hadn't seen Emiko that morning, so they called her. She told them that she had caught a stomach bug, because she had thrown up again that morning, and couldn't make it to school. They visited her again, giving her more flowers, and she thanked them, promising she'd be back in school by the end of the week.

They waited a week, she still didn't go to school. They spoke to her about it, and she told them she was fine, it was just going to last a couple of days longer than she expected. So they waited for a few more days.

And those few days turned into two more weeks. She was falling too far behind, and the school was starting to get used to not seeing her there. The twins were worried sick. Once more, Emiko assured them that she was fine, but they would hear nothing more about it. So they dragged her out of her house and to a doctor at the hospital, requesting a check-up. Emiko didn't argue, she knew that three weeks of puking was not a good sign, and she was getting tired of it.

The doctor looked over Emiko, checking her lungs, asking her a few questions about the vomiting and the nausea. Then, he asked for a urine sample to perform a couple of tests that would only take a few minutes. She did as he asked, and he left the room, leaving her alone with the twins, who conversed with her in simple small talk, until the doctor came back with very unexpected news.

* * *

The door opened and the doctor came in, holding a clipboard and looking at the three teenagers, "Hitachiin-san, could you both please leave? It would compromise patient-doctor confidentiality."

The twins shared a glance with each other and Emiko, and then turned back to the doctor, "Whatever you're going to say, you can say it in front of us." Kaoru said.

"I highly suggest you leave." The doctor said, "This may not be something you want to hear."

"They've been worried sick about me from the beginning," Emiko said, "They should know, if only to ease their minds."

"Well, then…" The doctor sighed, "I ran a few tests on your urine, and I didn't come up with any positives for diseases, but I did come up with something that explains all of your symptoms." The twins leaned a little closer to hear him, "Congratulations, Emiko-san. You're pregnant."

Emiko's eyes went wide, as did the twins.

"Now, this is just from a glance, but it seems you're about six weeks along." The doctor said, "There doesn't seem to be any STD's or anything serious, but I would suggest going to see an OBGYN frequently until the child is born. And I'd notify the father." He scribbled down a few things on his clipboard and gave her some paperwork, "Just fill these out and you can leave." He turned and left, leaving the three teenagers alone in the room. Emiko looked down at the paperwork, filling out what she could, unable to look at the twins' expressions. She feared what they might say, now that they found out she was pregnant. She kept filling out information, completely ignoring the twins, until one of them gently put a hand over the one she was writing with.

"Emiko-san…" Kaoru murmured quietly. She looked up at him, surprised to see he was smiling softly at her. She looked over at Hikaru, and saw he was smiling as well. "Six weeks ago, you were with us."

"Yeah, we spent that night together at the carnival." Hikaru said. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "That was a great night."

"You guys aren't… upset?" Emiko asked them.

"Upset?" Kaoru asked, "Why would we be upset? This is great!" Kaoru put his hand over her stomach, "We'll have to make all new clothes for you and the little one!" Emiko smiled at his excitement. He looked up at Hikaru, "What do you think? Dresses made of cotton or silk?"

"Cotton," Hikaru said, "She'd be a lot more comfortable in that." He smiled at her, resting his hand on her stomach as well. "And plenty of footy pajamas for the kid." Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you two are happy about it." Emiko said, smiling at the two brothers. They returned it, but their smiles began to disappear as she grimaced, "Let's just hope our parents are as happy about it."

* * *

"A _BABY?_!" Emiko winced as she heard her father yell the words. He and her mother were standing up as Emiko sat on the couch, with the twins on either side of her. Her father began pacing furiously, running his hand through what was left of his hair, "Is _this_ what you do when we go out? You invite over a group of boys and have some kind of… _sex orgy?_!"

"Ryota!" His wife hissed at him, smacking his shoulder, "Don't say things like that."

"We didn't plan for this." Emiko said quickly, "I mean, they always pull out. I didn't think that I would actually get pregnant."

"…They?" Her father repeated, he glared at the twins, "You've been with _both_ of these…! These…!" He let out an angry growl, "I'm so pissed off, I can't even come up with a proper name to call these little… _things_ that impregnated my daughter!"

"We've been called 'devil' if that helps." Kaoru offered, trying to make the situation better.

"Yes! Devils! You both are little devils!" Emiko's father said, "Demons sent from hell to corrupt my little girl!"

"_Ryota!_" His wife hit his shoulder again.

"Well, how do you expect me to look at this situation, Ayumi?!" Her father asked her, "Our daughter is _pregnant_! Do you know the kind of talk this will stir up?"

"Oh, like you have a grand social standing." Her mother shot at him. She looked at the three of them, "But, of course, I hope you all understand that something will need to be done about this."

"Don't say abortion, don't say abortion, don't say abortion…" Emiko muttered under her breath, quiet enough so the only ones that could hear her were the twins.

"And… well, I think the best thing to do is get married." The three teens' eyes widened. "That way, reputations are kept safe, and things can progress along as normal afterwards." Emiko looked at the twins, and they smiled widely at her. She returned it. Married! What a wonderful sound the word had! Emiko was going to get married to the twins! "Now, who's the father?"

They froze.

The father?

"Yes, who's the father?" Emiko's father asked, "I want to know which one of you got her pregnant."

"Um…" Emiko looked at the twins, looking for some kind of help with this. They looked just as helpless as she felt.

Emiko's mother eyed her, "You _do_ know who the father is, don't you?"

Emiko wished she could shrink into a little bee and fly away. She raised up her hands and pointed at each of the twins, "It's… one of them."

"You don't know?" Her mother asked her.

Emiko shook her head guiltily.

She gave them a hard stare then pointed to the door, "Out. Now."

"All of us?" Hikaru asked. Her mother nodded and they all stood up, heading for the door.

"Where are we going?" Emiko asked.

"To the doctor's office." Her mother said.

"But we were just there!" Emiko said, her mother continued pushing her out the door.

* * *

Emiko looked at Kyoya with a hard glare as he leaned against the wall opposite her and the twins. Her parents had left the room to speak with the doctor about paternity tests (It was a different one from before) and once they had left, Kyoya had waltzed right in.

"What are you doing here?" Emiko asked.

"This is my family's hospital." Kyoya said, "I think it should be fairly obvious."

"I think she meant what are you doing _here_, in this room?" Kaoru asked.

"You really think a group of Ouran students come into this hospital without my knowing it?" Kyoya asked them, raising an eyebrow. None of the three replied, "So, what is this I'm hearing about a paternity test?"

Emiko blushed shamefully, "It's not what you think it is."

"Then please explain." Kyoya said.

"Before you say anything, yes, I'm pregnant." Emiko said. Kyoya nodded, a smirk on his face, "My parents think the best solution for it is to get married, but…"

"We're not sure who the father is." Hikaru said, his face just as red with shame as Emiko's.

"So, whoever's the dad is gonna be my future husband." Emiko said.

"Has the doctor seen you yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet." Kaoru said, they all looked at Kyoya curiously when he grinned.

"Oh, this is going to be good." He said.

The door opened up and Emiko's parents came in, the doctor following behind them with a small bag of needles for taking blood. He began to introduce himself but stopped when he saw the three of them in the room.

He turned back to Emiko's parents, "You didn't tell me they were identical twins."

"Does it make a difference?" Emiko's father snapped.

"Yes, actually, it does." The doctor said, he turned to face him, and jumped when he saw Kyoya leaning against the wall, "Ah, Ootori-sama…"

Kyoya lifted his hand, "Don't mind me. Just checking in on some friends." He said, "Please, continue Doctor."

"Ah, yes, well…" The doctor cleared his throat and turned back to the parents, "Well, you see, they are identical twins, which means they have the same DNA. If they were fraternal twins, this would be simpler, but… because they are the same, it means they have the same DNA."

"And what does this mean, exactly?" Emiko's mother asked.

"It means that even if I did go through with this test and put their DNA against the paternal half of the DNA, they would both be positive." The doctor said, "I'm afraid, in the cases of twins, it's impossible to differentiate. I can't tell you who the father of your grandchild is. I'm sorry."

Then he turned and left the room, not before giving Emiko some paperwork she needed to fill out. Once he was gone, Emiko looked to her parents, wondering what their reaction would be.

"So… um…" She let out a small nervous laugh, "How 'bout that?"

Her mother gave her a hard look, telling her this wasn't the time to joke, and her father gave the twins a murderous glare. Emiko looked away, focusing her gaze on the floor, and the twins shrunk back from her father.

"What do we do now?" Emiko's father asked her mother, "We don't know who the father is."

"Emiko will just have to choose her husband." Her mother said. Emiko's eyes went wide at the mention. "Emiko, which of these two would you have as your husband?"

Emiko couldn't speak, her mouth opened and closed like a fish. "…I…" She turned to her mother, "Mom… You can't ask me to… choose between the twins!"

"And why not?" Her mother asked.

"That's… You're asking me who I love more!" Emiko said, "I can't do that!"

"Well, we're not giving you a choice." Her mother said firmly, Emiko flinched at her tone. "Pick one by the end of the week, or we're picking for you."

* * *

Hikaru knocked on Emiko's bedroom door, he and Kaoru exchanging nervous glances. It had already been three days since Emiko's mother had ordered her to pick between the two of them, and the end of the week was tomorrow. Truth be told, they weren't happy about her having to choose between them, either. They worried about how she would choose, if she was choosing by who would make a better husband in the long run, or who she would rather spend more time with. It worried them, and of course, they questioned her about it.

In response, she had turned to them and said, "I… I just need some time to think about this… Alone. I-I'll call you in a couple days, okay?"

She hadn't called, she hadn't texted, no e-mails, no instant messages, nothing. They were worried beyond belief, so they both came up with a plan to help their Emiko-chan decide what to do about the entire situation.

"Who is it?" Emiko called in response to their knock.

"It's us." They called back. There was a beat of silence before Emiko said they could come in. They walked into her room, and saw her sitting at a desk. She stood up when they came in and walked a little closer to them.

"Hey…" She greeted them quietly.

"How are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"Um, okay, I guess." She said, she reached up and took a strand of her hair and began to run it through her fingers, "I… I still haven't been able to decide yet. I'm sorry I didn't call you guys."

"It's alright, Emiko-chan." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru came to either side of her, taking her hands in theirs. "That's kind of why we came over."

"We wanted to help you decide." Kaoru said.

"But that's just it! I _can't_ decide!" Emiko said, pulling her hands away from them. She started to pace, running her hand through her hair, "I-I mean… I've thought about the future, and I've thought about what would happen, I've tried thinking about this from a financial point of view, and a parent's point of view, and a romantic point of view, from… from just _my_ plain old point of view! But no matter how hard I try to think about it, there's no way I can pick! I mean…! I can't just…!" She let out a sigh of frustration and sat down on her bed, her head in her hands. "I can't choose…" The twins came over to her and sat down on either side of her. She didn't move.

"Emiko, we know difficult this is for you." Kaoru said gently as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "That's why we did some thinking about it."

"We both want to marry you." Hikaru said, carefully rubbing her back in comfort, "We both love you, and we both want to be parents to your child."

"But we thought about it, and…" Kaoru began.

"We decided that since your head can't choose," Hikaru continued.

"We're going to let your body choose." Kaoru finished.

Emiko looked up at them confusedly, "…What?"

"Well, whoever's your husband gets the legal right to fuck you whenever." Hikaru said, "And since you're about to be stuck with one of us for the rest of your life, we thought it would be best to see who could screw you better and let you pick from that alone."

Emiko looked at him with raised eyebrows, "…Seriously?" She looked at Kaoru, "Tell me he's not serious."

"Oh, he's very serious." Kaoru said, before he gently placed his lips on hers. Emiko was surprised, but returned the kiss nonetheless. The kisses were slow and steady, as they always were with Kaoru. He pulled away for a moment and smiled, "Guess I'm going first."

"W-Wait, you're doing this _now?_!" Emiko asked in surprise.

"Is there any better time?" Hikaru asked, taking a few steps back, letting them have their space. "Your parents are out right now, aren't they?"

"W-Well, yeah, but…" She bit her lip to keep a moan inside her throat when Kaoru began kissing her neck, his hands moving around her waist. "This is…" She gasped a little as Kaoru's kisses moved up her jaw, "A little… unconventional, isn't it?"

"You're sleeping with two men who are totally okay with it." Kaoru said, "Isn't _that_ a little unconventional?"

"…You started it." Emiko said. Kaoru smiled and began to kiss her neck. Emiko let out a small whine as he began to play with her breasts through her clothes. He gently pulled her so her back would be against his chest and he brought both his hands to her breasts, pushing and squeezing them, and flicking her nipples through her clothes. "Kaoru…" She reached back and put her hand on his shoulder, so she would have something to hold on to as he played with her. Kaoru kissed her ear, and Emiko let out a squeak when he licked the cartilage. His hands moved under the fabric and under her bra, touching the skin of her breasts. Emiko let out a breathy gasp and began to squirm a little as Kaoru teased her nipples a little bit. The entire time he was doing this, he was teasing her neck with little kisses and licks.

Soon, one hand traveled away from her shirt and went to make sure another part of her was attended to. His hand went through her panties and to her lower mouth, gently petting her clit. Emiko let out a squeak as he began to press it like a little button.

"I've only been teasing you for a little bit, and you're already this wet?" Kaoru asked in surprise. Emiko turned to him.

"It's your… fault…" She breathed, "You two have made me like this…" She moved to kiss Kaoru, and he happily returned it, moving his tongue between her lips and rubbing it against hers. Emiko gasped and kept squirming against Kaoru as he kept toying with the lower part of her, making sure his finger went everywhere but the place she wanted to go. Emiko moaned against his lips when he finally put two fingers inside her and curled them at just the right place to tease her G-spot. She gasped and moved away from his lips, and moaned aloud as he kept teasing her. She rested her head on his shoulder, her fingers grasping tightly to his clothes as she felt herself getting more and more aroused by his teasing. Kaoru, since his mouth was no longer taken by her luscious lips, moved them to her neck and kept kissing it.

"Ka… Kaoru…" Emiko breathed, turning to him, "No more teasing… please…" Kaoru smiled and moved her so she was in front of him. He kissed her lovingly, his hands going to her shirt and pulling it up, as well as her bra. Once it was off, Emiko cupped either side of his face, and went back to kissing him. She happily welcomed Kaoru's tongue when he asked for entrance again. Kaoru moved so he was sitting on his knees, entwining his fingers with Emiko's as he lay her down on the bed, his lips never leaving hers. He brought his other hand to her waist, and began to pull away her skirt and panties, and only left her mouth to bring them down her legs and off, onto the floor. He went back to her, one hand still holding hers as his other hand began roaming her exposed body. His mouth moved away from hers, and he released her hand as he began kissing down from her lips, to her neck, to her chest, to her stomach, and giving a small lick to her navel, making her giggle a little because he knew she was ticklish there, and moving all the way down to her lower part. He parted her legs and began to lick her folds, tasting the salty fluid that was seeping out of it.

Emiko let out a long, squeaky moan as he used his fingers to toy with her clitoris while his tongue dove inside of her. Emiko let out a gasp as he began moving it around inside her. She reached up and grasped for the pillow her head lay on and fisted it as she tried to keep still. She loved this. She loved being with Kaoru. He was so gentle and sweet. He always made sure she was feeling the most amazing things when she was with him. He knew all her sweet spots, and just how to tease them. Her legs began moving, bending and unbending as she got close to her climax. Kaoru saw this and stopped what he was doing and placed his hands on either side of her hips. Emiko looked at him confusedly, wondering just why he had stopped doing the magic that he had with his tongue, and let out a surprised yelp when he moved her so her lower part was in the air, and her legs were bent back near her head. Then Kaoru continued what he was doing before, holding her hips to keep her up, and Emiko nearly screamed. The change in position was so different. Kaoru's tongue wasn't being inhibited by the bed, now it was able to travel places it couldn't with such ease and dexterity, it sent electrical shocks of pleasure down her spine. She moaned his name as his tongue went inside her again, moving around as it had been doing before, but it seemed a thousand times better this way.

"Kaoru!" Emiko almost screamed his name, "Please, Kaoru! Give it to me!" Kaoru stopped and put the lower part of her down on the bed, giving her a chance to catch her breath as he took off his clothes and stripped down so he would be just as naked as she was. Once it was done, he moved over her, and kissed her lovingly once. He pulled away a moment later and pushed himself inside her. Emiko moaned at his entrance as she slowly pushed in until she had completely sheathed his member. Once it was done, he kissed her again.

"I love you, Emiko." He whispered to her before he started moving. Slowly, teasingly, pulling out until almost his tip was out, then he pushed back in, to Emiko's delight. "I love you so much." Emiko brought her arms around his neck and held onto him as he kept whispering in her ear again and again with every thrust.

"…I love you, too, Kaoru." She said to him. She was met with a kiss that was very passionate. Kaoru moved in and out of her, the friction creating an unbelievable pleasure for the two of them. She felt incredible. She loved being with Kaoru. He was so gentle, so kind. He never made her feel uncomfortable with anything he did, he only brought her amazing pleasure. He began moving faster and harder, and soon found that one spot that only the twins were able to find and she let out a loud, long moan of pleasure. Kaoru had been with her enough times to know that he had found that spot again. He began moving so he would hit it again and again, and Emiko moaned louder, her head moving back and forth on the pillow, "Kaoru! Oh, God… Kaoru!"

"Emiko…!" Kaoru grunted as he began to move at a faster, more frantic pace, "I'm close…!" Emiko wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Inside…!" She gasped, "I want it inside!" It wasn't like she was worried about getting pregnant anymore, and neither twin had ever come inside her. She wanted to know what it felt like to have them fill her up. Kaoru nodded, moving faster than before and she let out more moans of pleasure, grasping him tightly as she finally came, and her walls tightened around him. Kaoru couldn't take the squeezing and he released his seed inside of her. Emiko gasped at the warmth it gave her, feeling it pool inside her stomach. Once Kaoru was done, he pulled out of her, his cum slowly seeping out of Emiko as she twitched, her body adjusting to the new fluid in her.

Kaoru collapsed beside her on the bed, and they both panted harshly, catching their breath from their incredible sex. After a moment, Kaoru looked at her, and she looked back, giving him a small smile, and he returned it. He moved over to her and gently kissed her lips.

"That was great." Emiko said.

"Just wait until I'm done with you." Hikaru said. Emiko turned her head to see Hikaru, still fully clothed, but with his member hanging out his pants, standing at attention. Emiko looked at him with wide eyes, having forgotten he was there. Kaoru moved and he got off the bed. He patted his brother's shoulder as he left the room.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said, and headed towards the bathroom. Emiko sat up, so she would properly face Hikaru and speak to him, but before she could say a word, Hikaru crashed his lips onto hers with a passionate lust. He pulled away and grinned.

"Do you have any idea just how sexy you are?" He asked her as he pushed her back down on the bed. "All those moans and whines, it's amazing I didn't come from jerking off."

"H-Hikaru…" Emiko murmured, not used to him using that kind of language to her. Sure, he had talked dirty a bunch of times, but nothing ever so blunt! Hikaru practically tore his shirt off and came down on the bed, kissing her roughly, shoving his tongue inside her mouth. She welcomed it, rubbing her tongue against his. Hikaru moved it around and around in her mouth, and even pulled away some so their tongues would meet in the open air.

"Keep your mouth open." Hikaru said as he pulled back slightly, but still lay over her. He opened up his mouth about a foot away from hers, and let his drool collect and pour into her mouth. Emiko was surprised by his actions, Hikaru had never done something quite like this before. Once there was a good amount in her mouth, Hikaru stopped, "Swallow it." Emiko closed her mouth and did as he asked, swallowing his saliva and drinking it down. She could feel the viscous fluid travelling down her throat. When it was done, Hikaru put his hand on her chin, "Let me see." Emiko opened her mouth to show that the only saliva in it was her own. Hikaru smiled and licked his lips. Emiko was amazed by the amount of lust in his eyes as he came down and kissed her again, being just as rough as before. Emiko let out a squeak of surprise when she felt his hand going to her nether regions, beginning to roughly toy with her clitoris.

"Hikaru!" She squealed, grasping onto his shoulders. Hikaru grinned at the sound of her voice and used his other hand to roughly grab her breast, squeezing it and pulling on her nipple. Emiko moaned loudly again.

"I want you to beg for it." Hikaru said, "Like you did for Kaoru." Emiko's face flushed brightly. Beg? He wanted her to beg? Hikaru had never asked her to do something like this. It seemed, now that Kaoru wasn't with them, he was making sure that their sex was as dirty as possible. "Come on." He pressed against her clitoris and kept pushing it around, watching as she writhed under his touch.

"I… I want it, Hikaru!" She moaned, "Please, give it to me!"

"Give what to you?" Hikaru asked, moving his finger faster, making Emiko's back arch up in pleasure. "You have to say it, Emi-chan."

"I… I want it…" She panted, holding onto his shoulders, "Your…"

"My what?" Hikaru asked, he tugged on her nipple a little harder.

"Your… dick." Emiko said, "I want your dick." Hikaru grinned and kissed her passionately.

"You're so sexy." Hikaru said in her ear as he moved his fingers to her entrance, spreading it wide open with his fingers, making her moan, "But we need to empty you out first." His fingers moved around inside her, almost as if he was digging out Kaoru's semen. The thought made Emiko more aroused. She loved it when Kaoru was gentle with her, but when Hikaru was rough… Oh, _Lord_ when he was rough. She loved it when he talked dirty to her, loving the idea of being his little slut. When Kaoru wasn't looking or wasn't paying attention when they were together in public, sometimes Hikaru would whisper it in her ear, _"You're our little slut."_ She loved that she was theirs. That she 'belonged' to them, and they 'belonged' to her. She wanted to always be with them.

She was pulled out of her thoughts of Hikaru when he pulled his fingers away. "You know what? I want to see you do it yourself." He said to her.

"…Huh?" Emiko wasn't sure what he meant.

"Cleaning yourself out." Hikaru said, moving so he was sitting back, "I want to see it." Emiko blushed when she realized he wanted to see her masturbating.

She sat up and moved so she was against the headboard of the bed so she would have some support. She looked down at her entrance and saw there was still some of Kaoru's fluid's seeping out. She looked up at Hikaru and gave him a small, lusty smile.

"You're quite demanding today." She said as she moved her fingers to her entrance.

"Do you like it?" Hikaru asked, Emiko nodded.

"It's kinda hot." She said, "Seeing you all dominant." Hikaru grinned at her.

"I never told you to stop." He said, pointing at her entrance. "Keep going." Emiko turned her attention to her entrance and put a finger inside, feeling Kaoru's fluids soaking it as she moved it around. She pushed some of it out of her and kept going. She glanced up at Hikaru and saw he was watching her intensely, his golden eyes dark with his lust. She blushed under his gaze, a little embarrassed by having him watching her, but it gave her a kind of thrill. It sent shivers down her spine knowing that Hikaru was watching her do this. She felt a little dirty for it, but she was being dirty for _him_ and that made it so much better. She moaned a little and put in a second finger, no longer caring about cleaning herself out, but more about pleasuring herself to the sight of Hikaru. She glanced down at his member and saw that he was still rock hard. It twitched in anticipation, and Hikaru's fingers twitched on his leg. She saw that he was trying to hold back from masturbating himself so he could save it all for her. Smiling a little at this chance to tease him, she moaned loudly and brought her other hand up to her breast, massaging it in her fingers.

"Oh, _Hikaru_!" She moaned, teasing him with his name, "It feels so _good~_!" His member began to pulse and she could see that he was becoming more aroused by it. "_Hikaru~_!" Hikaru's hand grasped his member, but he didn't dare move it.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" He asked her, giving her a lusty smirk. Emiko only replied with a cheeky grin. Hikaru let out a growl and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her down onto the bed roughly. She let out a laugh when he did. Hikaru moved his mouth to her neck and began kissing, sucking, and nibbling along the skin, his member going to her entrance, teasing her by moving it up and down her folds. He made sure it went up against her clitoris, making her moan. His kisses moved up to her lips and he kissed her passionately again. She brought her hands up to his head, threading her fingers through his red hair. He pulled away, biting on her lower lip and pulling it a little. Emiko let out a moan at the feeling. "I want you to beg again, Emiko. Say something dirty." His fingers moved to her entrance, which had stopped letting out Kaoru's fluids, meaning whatever was left in her was staying there. Emiko moaned at the feeling of it.

"L-Like what…?" She asked him.

"Beg for it in the dirtiest way you can think of." Hikaru said, "I want to hear it." Emiko blushed, but loved this (somewhat) new side of Hikaru. When she was a little hesitant, Hikaru moved his fingers to curl at just the right spot to pleasure her, and she suddenly said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Please, Hikaru, I want you to fuck me senseless with your amazing cock!" She moaned. She blushed when she realized what she had just said, and Hikaru stopped, eyes widened slightly, and mouth slightly agape in surprise. Then he grinned and kissed her again.

"I love you, Emiko." He said, and he suddenly pushed inside her. Emiko moaned at his entrance and wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to move in and out of her. She was still plenty wet from when Kaoru had been with her, so it didn't hurt at all. It just felt amazing to have someone inside her again.

"I-I love you, too!" She cried, holding onto him. Hikaru began to kiss her neck, taking part of her skin between his teeth and sucking. Emiko moaned at the feeling as he kept pounding roughly into her. She moaned out his name as he hit that spot again, and he smirked. He paused in what he was doing and moved up, grabbing her ankles and moving them so they would both rest on his shoulders. She nearly screamed as she felt his head moving against her womb. "Hikaru!"

"You like that?" Hikaru asked, his voice husky and deep. He pounded into her again and again and she moaned every time, "You like when I fuck you there?"

"Y-Yes!" She cried, "Yes! It feels so good, Hikaru! _Ahn~_!" She fisted the sheets in her hand, "Oh, God! Please don't stop. Please!"

"You like it?" Hikaru asked.

"I-I like it!" Emiko moaned. She looked up at him, lust clouding her eyes. She moved her hands up to his cheeks as he kept thrusting inside. "Hikaru, kiss me. Please." Not one to deny his lover, Hikaru moved down and kissed her passionately. She loved this. She loved this thrill of being with Hikaru, of being dirty with him like she could with no one else. He moved his tongue around in her mouth, exploring what he had seen so many times once more. He pulled back and began pounding into her roughly again, and she let out a loud moan.

"Emiko, I'm almost there…!" Hikaru grunted, "I'm gonna come inside!"

"Yes!" Emiko moaned, "I want it inside!" It was only fair, after all. Kaoru had come inside her, plus, she could easily get addicted to the feeling of warmth that came from it. Hikaru grunted as his thrusts became more frantic and more powerful, and she moaned again. She suddenly came, her walls tightening around Hikaru's member, squeezing him just as he let out his semen inside. Her walls milking him of his cum. Once he was spent, he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her on the bed, panting. She was the same way, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow." Kaoru's voice came from the doorway and they looked to see him standing there with a towel around his shoulders, his hair still wet from the shower. He wasn't bothering to cover himself, seeing as they were the only ones in the house, and they were all naked. "You two sure like to go at it."

"What can I say?" Hikaru said, "I like it rough." He smiled at Emiko. "And so did you."

Emiko grinned and let out a small laugh, "I won't lie. I _do_ like it." She looked over at Kaoru, "But I like the way you do it, too." Kaoru smiled and walked over to her, sitting down next to her on the bed and gently kissing her, "You're so sweet." Kaoru smiled.

"Well, I just like to make sure you're having as much fun as I am." Kaoru said. He moved to lay down on her other side, entwining his fingers with one of her hands. Hikaru shifted so he would be right next to Emiko on the bed, taking her hand and kissing it.

"So, Emiko," He began.

"Have you decided?" Kaoru finished. Emiko frowned at the mention of it, letting out a long breath.

"…No." She answered honestly. "I don't think I can." She looked at the twins, "I love you both… So very much. I… I don't want to be separated from either of you."

"Well we don't want to lose you either." Hikaru said.

"But you need to choose someone, or your parents are going to choose." Kaoru said.

"I know, I know…" Emiko muttered. She looked up at the ceiling of her room, and began to think. How in the world was she going to be able to choose? Even after the twins did all of this for her, there was no way she could ever pick between the two of them. Her body wanted both of them with her for a long time to come. She couldn't stand the idea of leaving one of them behind.

She gasped when an idea came to her and sat up, "I got it!"

"You know who you want to marry?" Kaoru asked. Emiko looked back at them and smiled.

"I'm going to marry both of you." She said. The twins looked at her in confusion.

"Huh?" They asked.

"And I know how to do it without upsetting my parents." She said, she gestured for them to sit up, and they did, "Here's what I had in mind…"

* * *

_The next day…_

"Emiko!" Her father pounded on the door to her bedroom, "Emiko, it's two in the afternoon! It's time to get up!" He looked over at his wife, who was looking just as impatient as he was. They were still waiting for the twins to arrive so Emiko would make her decision, or they would choose for her. There was no answer on the other side of the door, and her father started knocking on it harder. "Emiko! Open this door!" Still no response. Her father growled and put his hand on the door, pushing it open. He should have been surprised that the door wasn't locked, given how alone Emiko had wanted to be for the last week, but he was too impatient to care. He stormed into the room but stopped when he saw that Emiko's bed was empty, and neatly made up. In the middle of the bed rested a small white envelope that was addressed to Emiko's parents.

Her mother went over to it and opened up the envelope as her father started calling for Emiko, searching the house for her. Her mother read the words that had been written on the page, her eyes growing wider in shock as she read on.

_"Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ I'm sorry I have to tell you this way, but there's no way I could ever choose between my beloved twins."_

Emiko looked out the window of the train as it moved on, the trees and land all passing by her in a blur. She rested her head on her fist as she watched it zoom by her.

_"So, Hikaru, Kaoru, and I have come to a decision - since I can't decide between them, I'm just going to marry them both."_

She looked up when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she smiled at the sight of Kaoru, who was holding a bottle of water for her to drink. Behind him was Hikaru, holding a small packet of cookies for her to eat. Both items complimentary on the train.

_"We've decided to elope to another part of the country, where we will become a committed threesome. If you're worried about the legalities behind it, don't be! It's actually a legitimate thing. Apparently, they do it a lot in America."_

Emiko moved over so she would be able to sit in between her precious twins on one bench. They made themselves comfortable beside her, Hikaru kissing her cheek first, and then Kaoru. She smiled at both of them and returned the kisses, one for each twin.

_ "If you're worried about my education, we found a good school where we're going. And the twins are going to use some of their trust fund money to get us a good house in a good neighborhood, so our baby will be able to grow up in a happy place."_

Hikaru reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small bottle of maple syrup. He waved it in front of Emiko's face. She laughed at the sight of it and pushed it back at him with a playful grin.

_ "I know you are both going to be furious with me, so I've decided to live with the twins for a few years before contacting you. By that time, my little baby will be ready to meet his grandparents. I still love you both very much, and don't worry about me. Hikaru and Kaoru are going to take good care of me and your grandchild._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Emiko Hitachiin"_

Kaoru reached over for the syrup and poured a little on his finger, holding it up to Emiko's face. She licked it off his finger, swallowing the sweet fluid down. She licked her lips happily once she had swallowed it and smiled at her twins. They both kissed her cheeks and each put their hands on her stomach, where Emiko's child was growing inside her.

* * *

**That's the end of the Twin Trilogy. Sorry it took so long. I needed to get in the right mood.**

**I've got a poll up on my profile page about which one to do next.**

**Go and vote please.**


End file.
